


Truth or Lies, It All Gets Said the Same

by kyanve



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen, Other, Politics, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 11:31:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2308079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyanve/pseuds/kyanve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2.0 main plot epilogue, in the Grand Company camps, one-scene rough of politics intruding on recovery time; "Secret Society" didn't really survive Operation Archon well at all.  Some spoilers for anyone who hasn't finished the 2.0 plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Lies, It All Gets Said the Same

The different healers that were actually around that area of the camp had been taking shifts tending to him before he'd regained consciousness; with him still pretty badly leveled, they were still switching off. It led to the awkward discovery that he'd apparently gone from "I have had minor interaction when we were collectively in Gridania on business" with the Elder Seedseer, to "I am not actually sure how much she's seen but she's been among the healers taking shifts and has already settled into being a Healer at me". There were variations every time shifts switched off, differences in training or methodology or what someone had access to, different types of magic used to poke and prod, different styles of tending, different things being put in his hands to drink.

He had a good guess that whatever the Padjali had given him had a few things in common with a few alchemical works from Ul'dah; go figure the people that dealt that deeply with forces that could wreak havoc on a human system on a small accident would have something related to Cocobusi's formula as an “old traditional thing”. The way it'd been phrased, he half suspected it was probably one of those things that dated back to Amdapor that was passed down in the Padjali bloodlines.

He was also pretty sure there were a few things mixed into it for other purposes that would be questionably legal in Ul'dah, and the way there was a little bit of hovering and adjusting rotations, he had half a bet there was a little bit of intent to buffer off the nightmares and other effects for a little while on her shifts. 

It was a sort of fuzzy thing that was a little like being half-drunk, if that could be enforced staying in the more pleasant range of it.

She'd stepped away before he'd actually heard someone approaching; he didn't quite hear whatever was said – it was low, there was nothing in tone that would be worrying, and it was hard to pick out of the camp's background noise – but he did recognize the other voice enough for it to be a good test of how well whatever it'd been spiked with would hold.

At least it held well enough to make it not too hard to hold a slightly drunk version of the genial Harmless smile that was a good default for this sort of thing; Kann-E-Senna was staying in the tent by the entrance, staff in hand, very obviously keeping watch over dealings with what was Her Patient for the time being.

Lord Lolorito always was almost terrifying at being pleasant, friendly, and normal; nobody that met him casually would have pegged him as one of the more dangerous men in Ul'dah. 

“Lord Lolorito! My apologies for a lack of proper greeting, I'm afraid I'm more than a touch under the weather.” He managed a weak gesture with his bandaged arm at the blankets and what was very much a set-aside medic's tent. 

“Oh, there's no need to apologize, my good man; after everything you've been through, it would be a callous fool that begrudged you your recovery.” It was a little funny, even intoxicated with a sort of enforced high he could still tally off the various incidents that he was pretty sure an assassination attempt or skirmish had to do with meddling in something of Lolorito's under the table, not even counting the recent affairs. “I should be the one apologizing for disturbing you, really, but it seemed a shame to not acknowledge your time and sacrifice on behalf of our beloved city; I had known you had a close association with the Flames, but never dreamed you'd been one of the Archon Louisoix's people!” The merchant-lord gave a bow that would've normally been for a reversal, to someone higher ranking. He had to wonder if Lolorito had already gone to try to curry favor with Minfilia yet; the Scions being obvious meant that Lolorito now had names, faces, and openings to factor them into politics where they'd managed to be a half-formed cypher to the Syndicates before.

“Ah, do forgive our deception; you've doubtless seen how vehemently the Empire wished us all dead, and for their sakes alone, it was far easier to outmaneuver them by remaining quiet until such time as it was advantageous to the Realm to move openly.” Don't admit they'd been playing rats dodging the coeurl, don't admit that he was one of the things they were trying to avoid attention from. He could just see on the side of his vision the faint eyebrow raise that had entered Kann-E-Senna's carefully schooled neutral expression behind the Lalafell merchant, and had the impression the Padjali had a good guess how friendly they actually were.

“No apology needed; you've done what was needed, and we can all breathe easier now thanks to the efforts of you and your companions. Truly we are all in your debt this day.” 

Kann-E-Senna inclined her head faintly, where Thancred could see it; an invitation for an excuse to shoo Lolorito out. 

He waved his hand airily, dismissing Lolorito's praise and the offer. “Merely a matter of duty and care for our shared home; we have as much stake in seeing a clear sun dawn over Eorzea as any, after all.” There was a beat, one of those ideas that was probably a bad one forming and getting past his common sense on grounds he'd later chalk up to being drugged and not in his best faculties; he couldn't openly call the Lalafell out on anything, but... “By the by, I've been worried for an associate of yours, Hashtoth I believe? I had met him in the course of my work recently but haven't heard from him, and I'm becoming concerned.” Perfectly light, honestly worried tone, the smile gone to an expression of concern.

Lolorito had a half-breath where he was still, a very faint impression of tensing, and he saw Kann-E-Senna's hand clench around her staff and her eyes narrow – something that spoke to how educated the Padjali were on some things, to recognize the name as having the structure and form of an Ascian name. He only knew the name himself thanks to Lahabrea, things overheard where the Ascian hadn't cared if Thancred picked up on bits of information here and there, as by all rights the Scion's life and any ability to use that knowledge should've been forfeit. Of course, the Overlord would know the names of the lesser-ranked minions that had been meddling in the city-states. 

Lolorito recovered fast, enough that the entire reaction had barely been perceptible, gone to blank confusion and a slow pause. “I'm afraid I'm not sure who you're referring to, and I may have something to look into – after all, if someone is meddling in the city's affairs in my name falsely, I should like to know what's being attributed to my actions; I've never heard of such a man.” 

“He seemed quite familiar with quite a few on your payroll; I do hope he isn't a sign of anything nefarious attempting to make use of your resources under friendly guise.” Blithe, polite, friendly concern. 

“Well, with an outfit as large as mine, I do have periodic problems with such things – it's probably just something innocent, someone who thought it was a good idea to help preserve the city or one of mine that managed to fall prey to a con, but I will certainly be investigating to make sure of that, just in case.” 

“Your conscientiousness and industry are a credit to the nation, truly.” He lowered his head in as close to a bow as he could get, and caught a brief expression on Kann-E-Senna that seemed torn between wary respect and 'Gods you're full of shit'. “I do look forward to dealing with you in a more above-the-table fashion in the future.” Grateful smile, perfectly courteous obeisance. 

“And it may need to be in the future; I'm afraid our dear friend should be resting, as he's suffered enough to leave even the greatest low for a decent time.” Kann-E stepped forward to stand next to Lolorito, a very polite hand gesture towards the tent door.

“Ah, of course, Elder Seedseer; my apologies for prevailing.” He bowed to Kann-E-Senna, and then to Thancred again, before accepting the escort out.

Kann-E-Senna didn't watch him leave, but her attention was distant and not inside the tent for a good few minutes after; at some point she seemed satisfied that they weren't going to get listened in on. The carefully neutral mask was gone, replaced with a very perturbed and calculating look.

“Was that not one of the more powerful of the Monetarists?”

“Indeed; Lord Lolorito is one of the greatest patrons of the Temple of Nald'Thal, manages several of the most profitable trade routes, and has far-reaching influence.” He rested his head back, arm draped over his face. 

“And he knowingly has dealings with Ascians.” 

“So it seems, although I hadn't been sure he truly knew of it until just there.” He gestured away with the unbandaged hand. “Which was worth the...five or so assassination attempts I've likely invited by such a challenge. I doubt he fully fathoms what he'd been bargaining with, even if he was aware it was a being most certainly not mortal.” 

She sighed. “I do not envy you minding Ul'dah's politics, if that was a normal interaction. Can he be tried for being party to such a threat?”

He gave a grumbled, noncommittal noise. “Likely not; I am lacking any evidence more strong than word of mouth, and there are two or three layers of under the table deals that 'didn't happen' and have no record to cut through to make the accusation. However, he is purely a self-serving creature; hopefully I can inspire him to reconsider if such dealings are in his best interest enough to be worth the risk – he will turn on his 'ally' himself if he feels it will threaten his livelihood and hold on power to continue the association. Underhanded as he might be, a real threat to Ul'dah is a threat to his business.” He shifted his arm enough to look over it. “Without anything like the Elementals to draw attention to voidal rifts and tampering, we have little to rely on but our wits to discern when there are darker forces than mere greed moving in Ul'dah.” 

She seemed to be considering something, but whatever it was, it passed unsaid with a small headshake. “It seems, at least, that Louisoix chose wisely when he sent you there; there aren't many that would be so deftly able to navigate such a tangle without losing their stomach – or their temper.” There was a tiny unspoken implication punctuated by a glare off what must've been the direction Lolorito had gone.

“...Oh, I've been tempted. Some days all that's stopped me is tallying out the further-reaching consequences, and the number of other unsavory operations he keeps yoked to some sort of leash that would take it as time to raise their star in the heavens and end up bloodying the streets bashing heads into each other.”


End file.
